Spiral Waltz
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: The year is 2114. After exhausting Earth's resources to the maximum, the remaining humans have fled to space, living in three specially constructed stations named Maria, Rosé, and Sina. In a desperate attempt to save his home, Eren becomes the pilot of an Evader named Rogue, a mecha previously thought unusable. With this he becomes Humanity's last hope. R&R AU Levi/Eren
1. Evader: Rogue

**So I have a love for Mecha animes and saw that no one attempted to write one yet so I thought I should give it a shot. I blame this all on watching Mecha animes late at night while eating peanuts and getting inspiration at the same time. God. Something must be wrong with me. Looks like I'll have to delete some stories off my list again ahahaha -sweats- **

**Summary: The year is 2114. After exhausting Earth's resources to the maximum, the remaining humans have fled to space, living in three specially constructed stations named Maria, Rosé, and Sina. While on his way home one day from classes, Eren finds Maria under attack by sentient life forms known as Titans. In a desperate attempt to save his home and protect those he loves, Eren becomes the pilot of an Evader named Rogue, a mecha previously thought unusable. With this he becomes Humanity's last hope as he battles the Titans alongside his fellow squad members, especially the mysterious Levi. **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**This is my very first story involving the use of Mecha! **

**If you don't know what Mecha is, think of Gundam XD those are called Mecha!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its related franchise! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spiral Waltz**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Evader: Rogue**

_In the year 2114 most of Earth's resources has been exhausted. With no other choice left the remaining humans built three elaborate stations and launched them into space. These stations were capable of supporting life, and had everything needed to ensure mankind would survive on as a race. To defend themselves from possible attacks while in space, the three stations developed Evaders. Highly advanced mechaic suits equipped with powerful weapons. Specially trained soldiers were assigned an Evader each, and charged with protecting the stations from attacks. _

_Our story begins aboard the station Maria, where a seemingly normal boy named Eren Jaeger is about to discover his true destiny, and the struggle to protect his home as he defends Maria alongside his fellow squad members. _

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa called out to her brother.

He paused and turned around to find her running at him with a letter in her hand. Judging from the joyous look upon her face, the ravenette concluded it was either something really important or one of the tests she took came back with excellent results.

"What's up Mikasa?" he asked, steadying his sister as she barreled into him.

"We got in! Scouting legion!" she huffed, excitement lighting up her eyes.

A smile spread across his lips. "Seriously? We got in?"

She nodded and thrust the letter into his hand. Eren promptly scanned the contents for confirmation and the smile morphed into a huge grin as he hugged his sister tightly in the middle of the street. Laughter filled the air as the siblings rejoiced.

The Scouting Legion was the forefront of the line of defenses created to protect Maria from attacks. Those who wanted to get in had to undergo a series of rigorous tests and training, and only those who passed both were selected to become pilots of Evaders, specially designed and highly advanced mecha suits possessing destructive powers capable of blowing up an entire planet.

Eren and Mikasa decided to join the Scouting Legion (alternately known as the Recon Corps since their main priority was to search for signs of intelligent life-forms outside their current location.) The two always promised one another if anything, they would remain together in the same branch. Since they didn't want to become members of the military police, the only other option left was the Scouting Legion.

"Let's go home and tell mom!" Eren said after releasing his sister.

They ran the rest of the length home.

* * *

Carla Jaeger was in the back room doing laundry when the door to her house burst open, and Eren flew in followed closely behind by her adopted daughter Mikasa.

"Mom! Mom! We got into the Scouting Legion!" Eren cried, waving the letter in the air.

Pausing in the middle of folding a set of clothes, Carla took the letter and quickly read it, a smile erupting on her face as she embraced her two children.

"I'm so proud of you both!" she cried.

Eren and Mikasa could only nod against their mother's shoulders.

"If only your father could see."

Grisha Jaeger, the doctor revered by all three stations for his vaccines in curing an epidemic years earlier, had been killed in an expedition five years ago alongside five others, leaving Carla to raise Eren and Mikasa on her own. However the ravenette remembered the words his dad had said prior to leaving, and always wore a silver key around his neck.

"I'm sure dad would be proud too," Eren agreed as he pulled away.

The three stood there for a while and just embraced, until a loud rumble shook the entire house. Eren grabbed his mom and Mikasa as they tried to remain upright, but another rumble threw the three of them on the floor.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked in bewilderment.

Then a loud alarm started blaring throughout the entire station.

"We're under attack!" Eren realized, as the station shook once more.

"We have to get to the hangar," Mikasa cried, remembering the protocol for attacks like this.

Carla nodded and followed her children out of the back room, heading for the exit to find the streets filled with more and more people running out of their own houses as well. Gripping their hands tightly in his so as not to lose them amongst the flow of people, Eren started guiding them towards the hangar.

"Eren!" Mikasa pointed up at one of the glass domes of the station.

Jade eyes fell upon the familiar shape of a Titan as it crashed through the dome, scattering pieces of glass everywhere. Cries and screams of terror erupted from the crowd as they all ducked to avoid the shards from impaling them. The ground trembled violently as the Titan landed, causing Eren's hand to slip away from his mom's.

"Mom!" he shouted, watching in horror as her legs were crushed by a fallen beam.

"Take Mikasa and run!" Carla yelled, fighting through the pain coursing up her legs.

Eren shook his head. "No! We're not leaving without you!"

The Titan lumbered towards where Carla was, its movements slow and awkward thanks to its size and height. It stopped right in front of where she was trapped, reached down with a hand, and plucked her easily like a feather out of the rubble.

"Mom!" Eren screamed in agony as the Titan then threw his mother into its mouth.

Seeing his mother eaten alive right before his very eyes was enough to send Eren into a frenzied state of rage and fury. He wanted to run forward and do something. _Anything_. But Mikasa held him back tightly, refusing to let him run to his death.

"We have to go!" she told him through teary eyes.

"But mom-"

"Would want us to survive above all else. Come on Eren!" she urged, pulling him away from the Titan.

_I swear I will eliminate all Titans if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

The flow of people only seemed to increase the more the duo ran towards the hangar. Panic and terror filled the atmosphere as children cried. Eren and Mikasa were pushed, shoved, pulled, and nearly ran over by a mob of terrified civilians as they finally made their way into the hangar.

They collapsed in a corner of the room.

"Are you alright?" Eren gasped, checking Mikasa over for signs of injuries.

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm fine," she panted.

"Look! Evaders are being sent out!" someone cried.

Eren looked out towards the vast emptiness of space and noticed there were indeed Evaders flying through. However their numbers seemed measly compared to the amount of Titans pouring through a wormhole in space.

"It's Levi! Levi will save us!" another shouted.

Levi was the strongest and most powerful member of the Scouting Legion, and was deemed as Humanity's strongest soldier as well. His record was clean and unsurpassed. No one has ever killed as many Titans as Levi did.

He was the only one Eren every truly admired aside from his father.

Jade eyes followed the movements of a silver Evader, the one belonging to Levi, as it slashed and hacked at the Titans coming from the hole. Its movements were graceful and agile, almost like it was dancing in the air, with twin blades spinning outward to slash at the only weak point of the Titans. The back of their necks.

"No...they won't make it...there's too many of them," Eren whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa gripped his arm.

"Unless they close the wormhole the Titans will keep on coming."

_Boom_.

Another loud rumble further terrified the group.

"Where are the backup from Sina and Rosé?" Eren looked around and noticed the other two stations were too far away to realize what was going on.

Just then Eren felt something pull at the back of his mind, and he turned just as a Titan crashed against the hull of the station, only to be taken out by a red Evader. Amidst the chaos of the battle a panel was loosened and jade eyes saw something glimmer from behind it. He crawled towards it slowly, until he felt Mikasa's hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, refusing to let go.

"Look," he pointed at the glow.

"What's behind that?"

He gripped her hand. "Let's find out."

* * *

There was a long and dark tunnel behind the loosened panel, one which Eren and Mikasa traversed with the utmost of care. The narrow space was only wide enough for one person to crawl through at a time, so the ravenette went ahead first while his sister trailed behind. The air was dusty, making it rather difficult to breathe as Eren soon began coughing. Pressing a hand against his mouth to filter out as much dust as he could, the ravenette saw the tunnel was coming to an end.

Punching out the vent that blocked the exit, the duo crawled out of the tunnel and found themselves in a darkened room, with only faint glows of light coming from a glass chamber at the far end. Reaching behind him to grasp Mikasa's hand, Eren ventured forward slowly until they were standing right in front of the container.

Both gasped.

Resting within the fluid-filled container was an Evader.

"Why is there a Evader here?...hidden away from the others?" Eren murmured, pressing a hand against the glass.

The green eyes of the Evader suddenly began glowing.

"Eren, it's eyes are glowing," Mikasa pointed at the mecha.

Another loud rumble shook the station and this time the alarms began blaring.

"Crap they punctured through the hull," the ravenette turned around just as screams from the hangar traveled to them.

"Look out!" Mikasa threw her brother against the ground.

He groaned. "What the heck?"

An arm punched through the glass chamber housing the Evader, releasing the fluid from within as the palm of the mecha spread open. Its head turned towards Eren, startling the ravenette as he stepped backward from the Evader.

"Eren...I think it wants you to step on its hand," Mikasa murmured.

"I never had any formal training!"

"Just do it!"

Hesitantly the ravenette stepped onto the palm of the Evader, and quickly grasped a finger for balance as the mecha lifted him up to its chest, where the cockpit was located.

Eren stepped inside and sat down in the seat, watching as the screen in front lit up with words which he read as it flashed across.

_Identification: TXE75-007564_

_Designation: Rogue _

"Rogue?..."

_Are you willing to become Humanity's last hope? _

_Yes. No. _

Eren stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Now is not the time to be asking questions!" he grabbed the handles and twisted, but the Evader refused to move.

"Eren!"

Mikasa threw her hands over her head as pieces of rubble fell down around her. Knowing he had little time to waste before the Titans broke through the defenses of Maria, Eren grit his teeth and stared at the screen one more time.

_Are you willing to become Humanity's last hope? _

He didn't hesitate this time. Eren pressed his index finger against the word Yes.

Immediately the mecha booted up as the ravenette felt something prick his neck. A mysterious power filled his body as his back arched off the seat for several minutes, and then it faded away as Eren came back to his senses. Grabbing the controls and breaking through the rest of the container, he brought the mecha over to where his sister was.

"Get in!" he called, extending the palm out.

She hopped into the palm and Eren brought his sister up inside the cockpit as well. Losing no time in piloting the Evader, he pushed the thrusters forward.

* * *

"Heichou behind you!"

Levi whirled his Evader around just as a Titan came crashing at him. Twisting the controls to the side in a dodging attempt, Levi narrowed avoided being pummeled by the sentient being. Pressing one of the buttons on the control panel, he pushed the controls forward again and watched as the Titan was then killed by two blades.

"There's no end to them!" came Eld's voice from the communications line.

"Hold formation!" Erwin commanded.

"Danchou we've lost the rear fleet!" reported Oluo.

Levi snorted under his breath. "Don't lose focus! Our primary objective is to stop the Titans."

"We won't win unless we stop the wormhole!" Petra stated.

A Purple and Blue Evader flew in front of Levi as five more Titans emerged from said wormhole.

"The only Evader capable of doing that is Heichou Levi's!"

"I'm in a pinch at the moment," snapped Levi, piloting his Evader to roll out of the way.

It became apparent to the man that the Titans were keeping him from coming anywhere near the wormhole.

"Damn it," Levi managed to kill another Titan.

Suddenly his radar started beeping.

"Incoming!" Marco shouted through the link.

"Another Titan?" asked Erwin.

"No...it's much too fast for a Titan," Hanji's face flickered across Levi's screen.

A blur of blue suddenly appeared from nowhere, wiping out the entire row of Titans at once. The impact caused the squad members to shield their eyes from the bright light. Even Levi had trouble seeing what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Mike cried.

Levi had no answer.

* * *

Fast.

Super fast.

That was Eren's impression of the Evader as he piloted it to kill all the Titans on sight. Despite having never piloted nor undergoing any training to even use one, the ravenette felt at east with the mecha. Like he was _born _to become its pilot. Everything bent to his touch, almost as if Rogue could read his mind and act out his plans before he could even execute them.

It was incredible.

"Eren there's one up there," Mikasa pointed at the screen.

Tapping through the arsenal of weapons available Eren settled on two blades, and then had the Evader draw them out. "Hang on to something Mikasa," he said to his sister, and then twisted the controls in a circle, causing Rogue to spin at high speed, using the thrusters to propel it forward.

It easily slashed through the armored plating protecting the weak spot of the Titan.

"There's no end to them," Eren muttered.

"Close the wormhole," instructed his sister.

"How? Don't you remember the only Evader capable of doing that is the one belonging to Levi?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Trust me Eren. There must be a reason why this Evader was kept hidden from all the others."

_Alert. Incoming Titans approaching Station Maria._

The AI aboard Rogue alerted the siblings to a mass of Titans converging on the vulnerable Maria. When Eren saw the amount of sentient beings threatening to destroy his home, anger and rage coursed through his veins.

With a loud cry of agony at the thought of his mother's death, Eren unknowingly activated a hidden feature of Rogue. The Evader hovered in the center of space and spread out its arms, six pairs of energized wings emerged from its back and began glowing. Lasers burst forth from the wings, effectively incinerating everything Titan in its path.

"I will protect our home!" Eren declared loudly, pushing down on the controls.

Facing the wormhole now that the Titans are gone, Rogue then unleashed a wave of silver energy directly at the rift in space, closing the gap to prevent more of the Titans from coming forth. Eren fell forward on the panel and panted heavily.

* * *

The Scouting Legion were dumbfounded as they watched that single unit wipe out the entire Titan army _and _closed the wormhole like it was nothing. Even the normally collected Levi was speechless, his Evader hovering alongside that of Erwin's as the two leaders tried to digest what had just happened.

"What the hell..."

"What unit is that? I've never seen any of ours move so fast!"

Levi snapped out of his trance. "Noir, show me the pilot of that unit," he commanded, speaking to the AI of his Evader.

_Unable to break through the barrier shielding that unit. Cannot determine who the pilot is. _

"That unit has a barrier system implemented?" he breathed.

"How can that be? All units are linked to one another. It's impossible to separate one from the rest of the group," Erwin said through the earpiece.

"It's moving!" Petra said.

The unit was returning back to where Maria was stationed.

"Danchou what are your orders?"

"We follow it."

* * *

When Eren returned to the hangar using the Evader, the first thing he was greeted with was loud applause from the grateful civilians of Maria. The cockpit door opened and he stumbled out, being steadied by Mikasa as the Evader remained motionless. Only then did the ravenette turn around to get a good look at the mecha.

It was black.

Black with silver accents lining the edges with green visors for the eyepieces. Like all the other Evaders, it was shaped and designed to be agile and quick in space, and in the center of the mecha was a red jewel. Eren placed a hand on the armor and smiled at it.

"You there! How did you get this Evader?"

He spun around to find Erwin and Levi, the two leaders of the Scouting Legion, heading towards him in their suits.

Before Eren could answer the question, everything started spinning around him and he toppled forward.

"Eren!"

The last thing he remembered was Mikasa calling out his name before he fainted.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Should I continue or scrap this?_

_Let me know!_

_This is my very first Mecha-based story XD ahahahaha_

_Is it interesting or not?_

_Please do let me know!_


	2. Unanswered Questions

**So I have a love for Mecha animes and saw that no one attempted to write one yet so I thought I should give it a shot. I blame this all on watching Mecha animes late at night while eating peanuts and getting inspiration at the same time. God. Something must be wrong with me. Looks like I'll have to delete some stories off my list again ahahaha -sweats- **

**Summary: The year is 2114. After exhausting Earth's resources to the maximum, the remaining humans have fled to space, living in three specially constructed stations named Maria, Rosé, and Sina. While on his way home one day from classes, Eren finds Maria under attack by sentient life forms known as Titans. In a desperate attempt to save his home and protect those he loves, Eren becomes the pilot of an Evader named Rogue, a mecha previously thought unusable. With this he becomes Humanity's last hope as he battles the Titans alongside his fellow squad members, especially the mysterious Levi. **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**This is my very first story involving the use of Mecha! **

**If you don't know what Mecha is, think of Gundam XD those are called Mecha!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its related franchise! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spiral Waltz**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unanswered Questions**

Eren groaned and blinked his eyes a couple of times as bright light penetrated his vision. Covering his irises with an arm to filter out the excess brightness, it took a while for him to realize that he was in the infirmary. Looking around in bewilderment the ravenette slowlly sat up, discovering he was wearing a hospital gown and hooked up to a machine which was steadily beeping, monitoring the activities of his heart no doubt. Blinking a few more times to clear the bleariness from his eyes, Eren realized his sister had fallen asleep next to him.

"Mikasa?" he gently woke her up.

She stirred a couple of times. "Eren?..."

"What happened?" Eren pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You don't remember? You came out of that Evader and then collapsed," his sister said worriedly.

He thought for several moments. "That's right..." he murmured as memories came flashing back.

The door to the room suddenly opened, allowing two people to walk in to talk to Eren. Judging from their uniforms and their emblems -a pair of wings, white and blue, crossed over one another- the siblings knew automatically they were members of the Scouting Legion. It also didn't take someone to tell them who the two specifically were, since everyone aboard Maria knew of Erwin and Levi, the commander and lance corporal respectively of the Scouting Legion.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," confirmed the ravenette.

"If you don't mind, given your current condition, I have a few questions I'd like to ask."

Mikasa made herself scarce by excusing to buy something for Eren to eat. Once the three men were alone in the room Erwin took the vacant seat occupied by Mikasa, while Levi went to stand against the wall, pressing one foot against the tiles.

"First of all I'd like to thank you for saving us out there when those Titans were attacking," Erwin began as he looked at Eren. When the ravenette acknowledged this by dipping his head slightly, the blonde commander continued. "However what I want to know is how a rookie like you, who just got accepted into the Scouting Legion according to our records, managed to pilot an Evader to that degree. Not only did you wipe out the Titans, you also closed the wormhole at the same time. How is this possible? It took Levi at least three years to master his current mecha, but you piloted it like it was second nature to you."

"I...I don't know how I did it. The controls just seemed natural to me the instant I took hold of it," Eren answered hesitantly, not knowing how explain what he felt inside the cockpit.

"It shouldn't be possible for someone who never had any training. Evaders take a lot of mental and physical power to operate. Those selected have to undergo intense training in order to be even considered as possible candidates. You should've passed out the moment you started fighting, yet you managed to repel an entire invasion single-handedly."

The ravenette rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what happened or how I did it."

Levi flicked his gaze over to Eren. "Where did you find that Evader? I've scanned it and it's not in our records, nor have we seen one of that specific design."

"It was hidden away in a secret area of Maria. I only managed to find it when a panel was knocked loose by a Titan during the invasion," admitted the ravenette.

Erwin and Levi exchanged looks with one another at this piece of information. There shouldn't be any Evaders that aren't logged into the system currently so how did this mere rookie manage to get his hands on one?

"Does the Evader have a name?" Erwin suddenly asked.

"Rogue."

"_Yahari_," Levi muttered, locking gazes with Erwin again.

Eren merely continued rubbing his forehead.

"Rogue was supposed to be one of our Evaders, the only other mecha aside from Levi's capable of closing wormholes. However during a test run it went berserk, damaging half of Maria and killing many of our scout members. That mecha...whoever designed it...engineered it with a sentient AI built into its systems. Unless it deems you worthy of being its pilot, all those who try to control it either die on the spot, or is forced to watch as the mecha runs wild before ejecting into space," explained Erwin slowly, watching for Eren's reaction.

Jade eyes dilated in surprise. "So you're saying Rogue is sentient and chose me to be its pilot?"

"That's the only explanation we can come up with which pertains to what we saw in space. It's like Rogue wants you to be its pilot. Tell me Eren, when you were in the cockpit, did something peculiar happen?"

"It asked me if I wanted to be Humanity's last hope and I hit yes."

Levi snorted and shifted positions. "I can't believe a brat like you is the chosen one for Rogue."

"Rogue must sense something within Eren," interjected Erwin.

Said ravenette fidgeted on the bed, unsure of what to do as he digested the information he just heard. "So...what happens now?"

Erwin leaned back against the chair and crossed his legs. "For now you and your sister will be admitted into the Scouting Legion. We will train you two alongside all the other rookies, and then put you all through tests to ensure you can handle piloting Evaders. Once we are sure you are ready and won't pass out like you did, we'll hand Rogue back over to you. Honestly I won't risk having someone else pilot it, given the mecha's dark past, but now that it chose you as its pilot, we'll have one more asset on our side. Keep in mind only Levi's Evader was capable of closing wormholes, but with you added in the equation, repelling future attacks will be a lot more easier from now on."

"Those Titans deserve to die...after what they did to our home...and to my mother."

"She was killed wasn't she?"

He nodded, unable to trust his voice, knowing it would crack if he thought about the horrifying scene he had to witness. Losing his father at a young age was hard enough, but losing his mother now as well just made the wound all that more difficult to heal. If killing Titans could ease the ache within his heart, then so be it.

"Meet with us in the hangar three days from now. That's when the induction ceremony will begin," Levi said as Erwin got up to leave.

* * *

-Three days later-

Standing amongst various candidates for the Scouting Legion were Eren, Mikasa, and their childhood friend Armin. The three of them had graduated from the 104th Training Corps and had chosen to join the Survey Corps together. Eren did it mainly because he was always fascinated by what lied beyond the walls of Maria, Mikasa chose it because she followed Eren wherever he went, and Armin came along due to the three of them being inseparable. Naturally Mikasa was ranked first when they graduated, whereas her brother was ranked fifth. Not that it mattered to Eren. He wasn't the competitive type after all.

When Levi and Erwin appeared in front of them, the group saluted the two by crossing their left arms behind their back, and fisting their right limb across their heart, with backs ram-rod straight.

"Greetings to you all. I am Erwin Smith, the danchou of the Scouting Legion, also known as the Survey Corps. This is heichou Levi, my second-in-command, and I'm sure you all know, Humanity's strongest soldier."

Murmurs swept through the crowd as they gazed upon the two in awe.

"You are all here today because you've been chosen to join the Scouting Legion as new recruits," continued Erwin as the murmuring died down. "From here on out you are all under my command. Before you can even dream of piloting an Evader of your own, each and every one of you must undergo a serious of rigorous tests and training, to ensure your body will be capable of withstanding such a burden. I will not sugar coat things. Some of you may die during the process, but for those who survive, you are that much stronger in a fight against a Titan."

Gasps were heard throughout the hangar bay.

Erwin scanned the crowd until his gaze fell upon a certain ravenette. "Eren Jaeger, step forward please."

Eren swallowed nervously and made his way through the crowd of candidates, as they all backed up and started staring at him intensely while he made his way to where the two leaders were standing.

"Call your mecha," Erwin said softly.

"Eh?"

"You are mentally linked to your mecha once you become its pilot. Call out to it and it will come to you."

Still hesitant and unsure of what to do the ravenette faced the crowd and raised a hand shakily in the air, his mind mentally calling out to the black Evader which belonged to him.

A low rumble shook the entire station for several seconds before the black Evader came flying into view from one of the other hangars. Many candidates cried out in alarm as they dove to the side, avoiding the giant mecha as it landed in front of Eren, proceeding to kneel down and holding a hand outward in invitation.

"So it is Rogue..." Eren heard Levi whisper from the right.

The blonde commander shifted his attention back to the group. "As you all have witnessed a couple days ago, the Titan invasion was repelled by a mysterious mecha we haven't seen before. After investigating this matter a bit further, we've discovered that Eren Jaeger, one of the rookies selected for the Scouting Legion, was the one who closed the wormhole and saved Maria from destruction. Normally we do not accept such reckless actions from someone untrained to fight against Titans, but we have decided to allow Eren to remain. Do note that this does not give him any special privileges. He will still have to go through training and testing just like the rest of you."

The ravenette could tell that some weren't happy about the fact that he had an Evader.

"How come Eren gets a cool Evader?" someone shouted from the crowd.

Levi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "Understand something. Evaders _choose _their pilots, not the other way around. If it deems you unworthy then no matter what you do or how hard you try, it will not respond to you. Jaeger was chosen by this specific Evader, therefore it belongs to him. If _any _of you try to pilot it, I can assure you it will be very painful."

_Attempting to pilot me will result in instant death_.

More gasps were audible as the AI within the Evader spoke out.

'_Oh man..._' Eren could feel another headache coming on.

This isn't going to be easy after all.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I'll probably update Codename: Rogue today as well! Keep an eye out for that if you haven't! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. An Interesting Training Session

**So I have a love for Mecha animes and saw that no one attempted to write one yet so I thought I should give it a shot. I blame this all on watching Mecha animes late at night while eating peanuts and getting inspiration at the same time. God. Something must be wrong with me. Looks like I'll have to delete some stories off my list again ahahaha -sweats- **

**Summary: The year is 2114. After exhausting Earth's resources to the maximum, the remaining humans have fled to space, living in three specially constructed stations named Maria, Rosé, and Sina. While on his way home one day from classes, Eren finds Maria under attack by sentient life forms known as Titans. In a desperate attempt to save his home and protect those he loves, Eren becomes the pilot of an Evader named Rogue, a mecha previously thought unusable. With this he becomes Humanity's last hope as he battles the Titans alongside his fellow squad members, especially the mysterious Levi. **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**This is my very first story involving the use of Mecha! **

**If you don't know what Mecha is, think of Gundam XD those are called Mecha!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its related franchise! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spiral Waltz**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**An Interesting Training Session**

"Please tell me Rogue did not just say that out loud," muttered Eren as he looked at the two leaders.

Levi was impassive as usual but Erwin confirmed it with a nod of his head. Eren threw his hands in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. The last thing he wanted was some sort of misunderstanding between him and the various candidates of the Recon Corps. It didn't help that his Evader just spoke out loud too, stating that any aside from himself will die if they tried to pilot it. He turned and placed a hand on one of the mecha's fingers, staring up at the metallic body, and noticed the Evader was looking at him through its green eyes.

"You can speak?" he asked.

_I was implemented with a speech function when built. _

More gasps.

"A talking Evader? Now that's a first," mused Erwin with a thoughtful look.

"I hope it's not as annoying as the brat who pilots it," Levi said darkly, not giving a care in the world if the mecha could talk.

_I suggest you address my pilot with a bit more politeness, Levi, pilot of the Evader known as Noir._

Silence.

All eyes in the hangar bay shifted to Levi, who was glaring at the Evader, and a mortified Eren who wished he could do nothing more than crawl into a hole and never come out. He was definitely positively sure that he was dead meat. No one insults Levi and gets away with it, even if that person happened to be a giant suit of armor.

"You know about Noir?"

_Noir is my counterpart. We are the only two Evaders able to close wormholes._

Eren began to sweat profusely. "Okay you can go now," he muttered to his Evader.

Rogue simply stood up and activated its thrusters, then flew out of the hangar to return back to wherever he came on. Eren gave a nervous chuckle to Levi and then hastily made his way back into the group, mingling with the others and hoping the man wouldn't come after him.

"Counterparts?" Levi arched an eyebrow at his friend.

Erwin shook his head. "I have no idea what it meant but it has a point. You two are the pilots of the Evaders capable of closing wormholes."

"If Jaeger wasn't the pilot of Rogue I would've kicked his ass right here in front of the candidates," growled Levi under his breath.

The blonde commander clasped his friend on the back. "Don't be like this Levi."

"He's a brat and needs to be taught a lesson."

"Save your energy for the training session, or worse, another unexpected invasion."

As much as Levi wanted to shove his boot up Eren's behind and leave it there for all to see, he knew Erwin had a point. It wouldn't do him any good if he got worked up over trivial matters such as this. Piloting Noir takes a lot out of him, both physically and mentally, and even Humanity's strongest soldier had his limits. Making a note to get back at Jaeger for his mecha's snarky comments, Levi settled down and allowed Erwin to continue with his explanations.

"Now I want each of you to split into pairs and practice some basic maneuver moves," ordered the blonde commander.

* * *

-Five hours later-

Eren collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and covered in sweat. His sister mirrored his movements as she plopped herself down beside a panting Armin. The three of them just finished their first training session, and can all conclude their muscles will be aching when tomorrow came. Though the ravenette wanted nothing more than to return to Armin's home -they were now living with him- and take a shower, Eren knew their training was far from over.

His suspicions were confirmed when Levi's silver Evader suddenly appeared from the adjacent hanger. Eren had a bad feeling about what was going to come.

"Jaeger call your Evader," Levi ordered.

"Oh here we go again," groaned the ravenette as he mentally called out to Rogue.

Once his black mecha appeared again in front of the silver Evader belonging to Levi, the ravenette had a pretty good idea what the man wanted them to do. Honestly he was hoping it didn't have to end up like this, since he wasn't even used to the controls on Rogue yet, but somehow he got the feeling Levi wanted to pay him back for what the AI said earlier.

"What are we doing?" he asked wearily.

Instead of answering Levi jumped inside the cockpit of Noir, activated the giant mecha, then proceeded to swipe a robotic hand at Eren. The ravenette lifted his arms out of instinct and braced for impact while the entire room screamed in shock, but he peeked out when he noticed the blow never came. Instead his own mecha blocked the attack, evident from the hand curled protectively in front of his body.

"What on earth was that for?" yelled Eren in shock.

"So your mecha will react automatically to any harm inflicted upon you," came Levi's robotic sounding voice from within the cockpit.

Fed up with what the man was doing Eren jumped into the cockpit of Rogue and took over the controls. Both mechas stood face to face in a silent stare down as the ravenette contemplated on engaging Humanity's strongest soldier in a battle.

_I do not recommend fighting in this enclosed space_.

"Rogue? Is that you?"

_Yes. I am capable of speaking to you in or out of the cockpit. _

"What do you suggest we do then?" his fingers curled around the joysticks.

_I cannot attack Noir._

Eren blinked in confusion and poked at the screen in front of him. An enlarged photo of Noir's face appeared and he studied the mecha closely. It looked exactly like Rogue except for a few modifications here and there, and the color scheme was different as well. Actually the more Eren stared, the more he was convinced the silver Evader was feminine looking.

_Noir is my counterpart. We are two pairs of a whole, my programming does not allow me to harm or hurt Noir._

"So you can hurt other Evaders but this one? Whoever programmed you has a weird sense of humor."

_My main priority is to protect my pilot, which is you Eren Jaeger, therefore it is vital I ensure you survive._

"Survive wh-"

He was cut off mid-sentence because Noir suddenly chose to attack him at that time. The entire cockpit shook as Eren was caught off guard by the blow but he quickly regained his posture. Switching Rogue into a defensive position the ravenette found it ironic that the silver Evader can attack him but his mecha won't harm Noir.

"Do something!" he cried, watching as the energy levels began to plummet drastically.

_What would you like me to do? _

"Don't ask stupid questions! Just stop it or something before we're both killed!" commanded Eren.

Rogue answered his order by catching the next punch in its hand and refusing to let go no matter how hard the silver Evader pulled.

"Not bad for a brat," Levi said.

A finger pressed on the screen and an image of Levi appeared as Eren scowled at it. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You won't die so easily. However this is enough for one day, both our mechas are running low on power and need to be maintained, so I suggest you let go of my Evader's hand so we can call this an end."

Itching to disobey and toss the damn mecha out into space -even with the hangar doors closed- Eren reluctantly complied and ordered Rogue to release the hand but pushing the controls down. Hopping out of the cockpit in the center of the mecha, he stepped onto a robotic palm and was lowered to the ground. Then he mentally ordered the Evader to follow Noir for maintenance in one of the other hangars.

"You're getting there brat," commented Levi.

It took all of Eren's self-control not to punch the bastard then and there.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_God I love Rogue's personality ahahahaha_

_Are you all enjoying this story? _

_Let me know in your reviews what you think!_

_See you all next chapter! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
